Something Like That
by dandelion657
Summary: A story on how I believe the Vida/Chip relationship should be. Starts before their ranger days and goes beyond that. Song fic with a different song and view every chapter. Slightly AU. Rated T to be safe.
1. Fallin' For You

**Something Like That**

**Chapter 1: Fallin' for You**

_A/N: This is a ten chapter song fic based on the Vida/Chip relationship I envision. I think that they make a cute couple, and therefore I am going to portray their relationship pre and post their ranger days (making this slightly AU) through songs._

_Hope you all like it!_

_Song is "Fallin' For You" by Colbie Caillat._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot and any OC's I create on the spot._

* * *

_2005_

Seventeen year old Vida Rocca woke up to find a bright sunny day in Briarwood. Her life was average. She didn't have much to worry about aside from her little sister and friends. She and Maddie may have been twins, but Vida was still the big sister.

The girl got up and out of bed slowly, stretching and yawning. Her sister was already up and she could hear her moving about. Vida set out an outfit to wear to work underneath her vest. She, Maddie, and their friends Chip and Xander had gotten jobs at the recently opened Rock Porium across from the park. The four had been friends since they were little and they did almost everything together.

Vida turned on her radio, hoping some music would wake her up.

"_I don't know but  
I think I may be  
fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
maybe I should  
keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
know you better_

_I am trying  
not to tell you  
but I want to  
I'm scared of  
what you'll say  
and so I'm hiding  
what I'm feeling  
but I'm tired of  
holding this inside  
my head_

_I've been spending  
all my time  
just thinking bout ya  
I don't know  
what to do  
I think I'm  
fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting  
all my life  
and now I  
found ya  
I don't know  
what to do  
I think I'm  
fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you"_

Vida mused over the lyrics as she exited the bathroom connected to her room, just getting out of the shower. As usual, the music was blasting throughout the house. However, as she thought of the lyrics, only one name came to mind.

Charlie "Chip" Thorn.

Her best friend aside from her sister since second grade. Kids were picking on him for wearing a cape every day to school, and she defended him. They have been friends since, and their friendship grew every day. Lately, though, she felt as if it was slowly growing into something more.

The name stuck in her head.

"_As I'm standing here  
and you hold my hand  
pull me towards you  
and we start to dance  
all around us  
I see nobody  
here in silence  
it's just you and me_

_I am trying  
not to tell you  
but I want to  
I'm scared of  
what you'll say  
and so I'm hiding  
what I'm feeling  
but I'm tired of  
holding this inside  
my head_

_I've been spending  
all my time  
just thinking bout ya  
I don't know  
what to do  
I think I'm  
fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting  
all my life  
and now I  
found ya  
I don't know  
what to do  
I think I'm  
fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you"_

Vida smiled as she looked out the window and saw Chip walking down the street, coming to meet them for their trip to work. She couldn't help but notice how good he looked in his yellow shirt, as always. Quickly, the black haired girl pulled on her outfit, tied up her boot laces, and raced downstairs, meeting her sister. Together, the two girls walked out and greeted Chip.

"Morning Chip," they chorused, smiling.

"Morning Vida, Maddie," the red head grinned. Vida felt her heart melt at his smile. It was something she found happening a lot lately. The three began their trek to Xander's house, going to pick him up before heading to work.

**Oh I just can't take it  
my heart is racing  
the emotions  
keep spilling out**

**I've been spending  
all my time  
just thinking bout ya  
I don't know  
what to do  
I think I'm  
fallin' for you**

**I've been waiting  
all my life  
and now I  
found ya  
I don't know  
what to do  
I think I'm  
fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you**

**I think I'm falling for you**

**I can't stop  
thinking bout it  
I want you  
all around me  
and now I just  
can't hide it  
I think I'm  
falling for you  
I can't stop  
thinking bout it  
I want you  
all around me  
and now I just  
can't hide it  
I think I'm  
falling for you  
**

**I'm falling for you**

**Oh  
oh no no  
oh  
oh I'm falling for you**

* * *

A/N: So a bit of a crappy first chapter. This chapter is pre-ranger. Next chapter is post ranger, and I'll be posting the year each chapter is in. Chapters will probably be short, and I'm hoping to add a bit more dialogue in here than the three lines in this one.


	2. Who are You When I'm Not Looking?

**Something Like That**

**Chapter 2: Who Are You When I'm Not Looking?**

_A/N: Chapter 2. Not much to say. _

_Song is "Who Are You When I'm Not Looking" by Blake Shelton._

_**Disclaimer: **Again, I only own the plot and any OC's that I create._

* * *

_2006, month after defeat of the Master_

**My oh my  
you're so good looking  
hold yourself together  
like a pair of bookends  
But I've not tasted  
all you're cooking  
who are you  
when I'm not looking?**

Chip watched as Vida spun discs at the DJ table. They both had the same shift, and he was happy about that. Who would've thought that just months ago the two and their three friends would've been fighting off evil as power rangers with magical powers? None of them did. None of them expected to become publicly known in their town for being rangers, either.

Since the day the master had been defeated, all of them changed. The magical creatures and humans in this town were coexisting peacefully. Some of the magical creatures were even getting jobs. Chip noticed that Vida was a bit kinder, Xander wasn't as lazy, Maddie wasn't as shy, and Nick was more open about things. Granted, they hadn't seen Nick since that day when he, Udonna, and Leanbow went to explain things to his adoptive parents.

Chip was just glad to see one thing hadn't changed in him. He and Vida practically grew up together, since that day in second grade where she defended him for wearing a cape every day to school. She would always stick up for him, for any of her friends, actually. What surprised Chip the most was that what he currently felt was more than just a friendship.

He was in love with Vida Rocca.

**Do you pour a little something  
on the rocks?  
slide down the hallway  
in your socks  
when you undress  
do you leave a path  
then sink to your nose  
in a bubble bath**

**My oh my  
you're so good looking  
hold yourself together  
like a pair of bookends  
But I've not tasted  
all you're cooking  
who are you  
when I'm not looking?**

**I wanna know  
I wanna know  
I wanna know**

"Hey Chip," Vida greeted as she popped up next to him behind the counter. Music continued floating through the store as customers hustled about. Chip grinned at Vida, who smiled back. He always loved it when she smiled. It was rare, but since she became a ranger, she was smiling a bit more each day. "What'cha doing?"

"Sorting through some CD's," he sighed. A huge stack was in front of him for him to sort out and get ready to be put on shelves or stored away for a while. "I already sorted through one pile. Now I got this one left."

"Let me help," the former pink mystic offered. She took half the pile and began sorting through them. Chip started doing his job with the other half before him. The red head suddenly found a new confidence.

He decided he was finally going to ask her out.

If she rejected, he could live with that. He just didn't want her to disappear from his life. He just had to take the chance of asking. "Hey V," he began.

"Yeah?" she looked at him.

"Would you, um…" he found himself choking on his words. Why was this so hard? "Would you, um, like to, um, go out?"

Vida frowned. It was unusual for him to choke when asking her something, but she could see why this time.

**Do you break things  
when you get mad?  
Eat a box of chocolates  
'cause you're feeling bad?  
Do you paint your toes  
'cause you bite your nails?  
Call up momma  
when all else fails?**

**Who are you  
when I'm not around?  
When the door is locked  
and the shades are down?  
Do you listen to  
your music quietly?  
And when it feels just right  
are you thinking of me?**

**I wanna know  
I wanna know  
I wanna know**

**My oh my  
you're so good looking  
but who are you  
when I'm not looking?**

Finally, Vida smiled. "That sounds good."

Chip couldn't believe his ears.

* * *

A/N: So a bit more dialogue. Next chapter is a bit sad, but it has some romantic fluff. I decided to do this up until the RPM era, which means it's going to be long and filled with fluff. By long, I mean longer than ten chapters.


	3. Safe and Sound

**Something Like That**

**Chapter 3: Safe and Sound**

_A/N: This chapter is going to be a bit more sad than the previous two. This one is set about half a year after the previous one, and it's 2007. So what step in their relationship do they take now?_

_Song is "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift featuring The Civil Wars._

_Also, any story of mine that I update today means that it won't get updated again until at least Sunday, mainly because I have finals this week (and my teachers thought it would be fun to give us a test each day) and on Friday into Saturday I am participating in the Relay For Life and they ask us to attempt to pull an all-nighter, which means I won't be getting sleep until Saturday afternoon after my cousin's graduation party. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the updates on any story I update today._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot._

* * *

_2007_

Chip stood in front of his mirror, adjusting his outfit. He wore a yellow polo shirt, black shorts, and had his hair neatly groomed. Xander was helping him get ready for another one of his dates with Vida. The former yellow had not once regretted his choice to ask her out six months ago. Today was a special day, and he wanted to surprise Vida.

After all, today was her birthday. Her nineteenth birthday, and Chip Thorn wanted to make it special. Of course, it meant it was also Maddie's birthday, but she was spending the day with Nick, who had gotten back into town a few months earlier for good. Since then, the red and blue mystics have been going out.

"How do I look?" Chip asked as he adjusted his collar.

"You look fine, mate," Xander rolled his eyes. He had been going over this for the past hour, assuring his friend he looked good. "How you look doesn't matter to her."

"But it's her birthday," Chip protested. "I need to make it special."

Xander rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that hour. He caught sight of the clock. "Well, you don't want to be late for your date."

Chip noticed the time and bolted out of the house.

* * *

**I remember tears  
streaming down your face  
When I said I'd never  
let you go  
when all those shadows  
Almost killed your light**

**I remember you said  
don't leave me alone  
but all that's dead and gone  
and passed tonight**

**Just close your eyes  
the sun is going down  
you'll be alright  
no one can hurt you now  
come morning light  
you and I'll  
be safe and sound**

Chip reached the Rocca household and got a bad feeling in his stomach when he saw Vida sitting alone on the front porch. She was looking down, and Chip could tell she was upset. He hated seeing her upset. Picking up the pace, he reached the porch and sat beside her on the steps. "V, what's up?"

Vida didn't say a word.

"Come on V," he tried to move her. "It's your birthday! You should be celebrating!"

"There's nothing to celebrate!" she snapped. Chip was a bit taken back by this.

"V," he slowly began. "Relax. Tell me what's wrong."

Vida looked down. "It's nothing." She didn't want him to see her crying. No one she knew – aside from Maddie and her parents – ever saw her crying.

"It's not nothing, V," Chip stated calmly. "Something's going on to make this a miserable birthday. What's causing you to be gloomy on a day that should be fun?"

"How can your birthday be fun when you wake up to find your parents dead?" Vida looked at him, her voice strained. Chip could see the tear stains on her cheeks and he pulled her into his side, comforting her. She didn't push him away.

**Don't you dare  
look out your window  
darling everything's on fire  
the war outside our door  
keeps raging on  
hold on to this lullaby  
even when the music's gone  
gone**

**Just close your eyes  
the sun is going down  
you'll be alright  
no one can hurt you now  
come morning light  
you and I'll  
be safe and sound**

"V…"

"I woke up to the phone ringing," Vida sobbed out. "It was the hospital. They said my parents were both drunk and they were in a car accident. They didn't make it. They're gone."

Chip pulled her in closer, letting her cry into his chest. "It'll be alright, V. You still got all of us. Xander, Nick, me, Maddie. We'll help you through this."

Vida nodded and lifted her head slightly. Chip kissed her forehead and she looked up at him. Slowly, their lips moved toward each other.

They shared their first kiss.

**Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
come morning light  
you and I'll be  
safe and sound**

* * *

A/N: Sad for Vida. I figured you would see their first kiss in this chapter. As I said, chapters are going to be short. They may get longer as this goes on, but next chapter a couple family relationships are revealed (something I decided to add).


	4. Pieces of Me

**Something Like That**

**Chapter 4: Pieces of Me**

_A/N: So this chapter is just based on Vida, since the last two were kind of Chip based. Anyway, this is going to mention Chip, and you may all get confused. I decided to make some rangers present in this chapter related, and hopefully this will explain it:_

_Vida and Maddie are cousins to Tori Hanson and Lily Chilman._

_Tori and Lily are sisters._

_Kira Ford is Tori and Lily's step sister. _

_Ronny Robinson is Kira's cousin and Tori and Lily's step cousin._

_Those relations will be further explained in this chapter, and I intend for this chapter to be longer than the last one._

_Song is "Pieces of Me" by Ashlee Simpson._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot._

* * *

**On a Monday  
I am waiting  
Tuesday  
I am fading  
and by Wednesday  
I can't sleep**

**Then the phone rings  
I hear you  
in the darkness  
is a clear view  
'cause you've come to  
rescue me**

**Oh  
it seems like I can  
finally rest my head  
on something real  
I like the way  
that feels  
**

**Oh  
it's as if you  
know me better than  
I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
all the pieces  
pieces, pieces of me  
all the pieces  
pieces, pieces of me**

_2008_

Vida found herself walking around Ocean Bluff. She had heard her younger cousin had moved here, and it was her birthday. So, her elder cousin, step-cousin, and someone else were going to meet up in Ocean Bluff and plan a surprise party for the girl. They had to decide where and when, but they were going to meet up today.

As she was walking, she paid little attention to what was going on around her. It wasn't until she heard screaming that she was snapped back to reality. She noticed strange creatures coming after civilians and wondered how her cousin ended up in a city where this happened on a daily basis. After all, her cousin hadn't always lived here.

Before she could do anything though, she saw five people running onto the scene, dressed in strange uniforms that Vida understood for some reason. She recognized the one in yellow, and was beyond shocked when she saw the five morph into the current team of rangers.

Her baby cousin was a power ranger.

When the fight was over, Vida angrily marched over to where the rangers were. "Lillian Marie Chilman!" she shouted. The yellow ranger, still morphed, turned and started backing away in fear. The other ones noticed it and looked back and forth between the two girls. Lily took off at a run, demorphing as she went and causing Vida to follow after her.

"Anyone else confused?" Casey looked to his other three teammates.

They all nodded.

* * *

**I am moody, messy  
I get restless  
and it's senseless  
and you never  
seem to care**

**When I'm angry  
you listen  
and me happy  
is a mission  
and you won't stop  
until I'm there**

**Fall  
sometimes I fall so fast  
when I hit  
that bottom  
crash  
you're all I have**

**Oh  
it seems like I can  
finally rest my head  
on something real  
I like the way  
that feels  
**

**Oh  
it's as if you  
know me better than  
I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
all the pieces  
pieces, pieces of me**

"How can you be a power ranger?" Vida demanded as she glared at her baby cousin. She was protective of her family and that much was clear. Lily was facing her cousin in the loft of the pizza parlor. Casey, Theo, RJ, and Dom were all watching the cousins' banter, wondering what the hell was going on and who Vida was. "You're too young and it's too dangerous!"

"How do you know how dangerous this is?" Lily retorted. "It's not like you've been one! And I'm eighteen! I can make my own decisions and care for myself!" she stood up to the twenty year old.

Vida rolled her eyes and dug out her mystic morpher. "I can't believe you got into this world. What'll your sister say when she finds out?"

"You can't tell Tor," Lily pleaded, looking horrified. "She'll…"

"She'll what?" a voice cut in from over by the stairs. Everyone spotted a blonde wearing blue with a slightly protruded stomach standing there with a dirty blonde in yellow carrying a guitar case.

"Tori," Vida looked at her other cousin, Lily's sister. "Kira. It seems that Lily over here is a freaking power ranger."

Tori and Kira's eyes widened at the revelation. Lily groaned and looked away, knowing she would be dead soon. Tori Hanson and Lily Chilman were birth sisters, their dad being Vida's mother's brother. When their parents divorced, Lily went with her mom and her last name changed to Chilman, their mother's maiden name. Then their mother died, and Lily was living with her sister and father, but she refused to change her name back. It was a tie to her mother and she wasn't ready to lose it at the time.

Then, not too long after the Dino Thunder/Ninja Storm ranger team up, Tori and Lily's dad met Kira's mom, who was a widow. The two hit it off and got married a year later, making Kira Tori and Lily's stepsister and Vida's step cousin.

"What's going on?" another voice called from the stairs. Everyone turned to see Ronny Robinson, Kira's cousin on her mother's side, standing there. Tori and Kira looked to their fellow ranger.

"Looks like Lils joined our ranger family," the singer stated. Ronny went wide eyed as she walked over. Vida was still mad at the fact the youngest of them was a ranger. Being the youngest of a family this big meant Lily had to deal with the four girls and Maddie (when she was around) being overprotective of her.

"Huh?" Lily frowned. Unlike the other four girls, she had no idea what was going on. After the Once a Ranger thing that Xander was a part of, he had talked about a Ronny, Tori, and Kira, which turned out to be Vida's relatives. So, she had called them up and the four started conversing about their ranger days. Now it seemed as if the youngest of the five was part of their family. "Someone please explain how…what…I'm confused."

Ronny chuckled. "We're rangers too. I was actually on the team right before this one. And nice color choice."

"I'll say," Kira agreed, smirking. "And not just because we yellows gotta stick together."

"Whatever," Tori scoffed. "Blues are so much better."

"You're all wrong," Vida cut in, the tension of the moment forgotten. "Pink is the best."

With that, the five girls set into an argument of explanations and secrets, leaving the guys in the room more confused than before.

* * *

**How do you know  
everything I'm about to say  
am I that obvious  
and if it's written  
on my face  
I hope it never  
goes away  
yeah**

**On a Monday  
I am waiting  
and by Tuesday,  
I am fading  
into your arms  
so I can breathe**

**Oh  
it seems like I can  
finally rest my head  
on something real  
I like the way  
that feels  
**

**Oh  
it's as if you  
know me better than  
I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
all the pieces  
pieces, pieces of me  
all the pieces  
pieces, pieces of me**

"Something's off with V," Lily stated as she and her family sat at a table in the pizza shop, celebrating her birthday. The boys had left her be, giving her time to spend with them. Maddie had joined them later and things among the ranger females were cleared up. Vida had gone off to the bathroom. "I mean, she overreacted earlier compared to you guys acting cool about it."

"Trust us," Kira smirked. "We wanted to rip your head off for putting yourself in this kind of danger."

"You gotta admit she has a point though," Ronny added.

"Yeah," Tori agreed. "V's always been protective of her family, but did she seem a bit more protective about this than she ever has?"

Maddie shrugged. "I wasn't there for most of it so I can't tell you."

* * *

A/N: Well, next chapter is gonna be set in the same year as this one, just a bit later in the year. There is something up with Vida, and you may be able to guess what it is. Anyway, that'll be revealed next chapter, as well as Chip coming back.

Also, I have a bit of writer's block on this story. I have a couple songs I could use for it, but I can't decide which one. There's that and I'm preoccupied with a few of my other stories.


	5. Unstoppable

**Something Like That**

**Chapter 5: Unstoppable**

_A/N: Chapter 5. Finally got over my writer's block. Anyway, I have four stories I will be working on over the summer before I start any new story, and the priority order is in no particular order, so any one of these stories can be updated at any time. Keep an eye out for updates on this story, **Jungle Sisters,** **Keep Me in Mind. **I have each story planned out, and chances are the two jungle fury ones will be updated closer in range together. Anyway, what'll happen with this chapter?_

_Song is "Unstoppable" by Rascal Flatts._

_I will only write this story until I run out of ideas of what to make the chapters about. Also, there is a new poll on my profile. _

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from any season that isn't original and I don't own the song._

* * *

_2008_

Vida sat up on the bathroom floor, staring at the object in her hands. At the request of her family, Vida had agreed to figure out what was going on. Last week at Lily's party had gone really well, but the other girls were concerned for her. She wasn't sure why until she thought about it later. She was late and she was vomiting. She didn't need much more to possibly confirm what her family and now herself thought.

Slowly, she opened her hand and stared at the object, looking at the result.

**Yeah yeah  
yeah hey  
so so you made  
a lot of mistakes  
walked down the road  
a little sideways  
cracked a brick when  
you hit the wall**

**Yeah you've had  
a pocket full  
of regrets  
pull you down faster  
than a sunset  
hey it happens to us all**

**When the cold hard rain  
just won't quit  
and you can't see your  
way out of it**

"Hey V!" she heard Chip, her boyfriend of about two years now, knock on the door. They had been living together for a few months and they were pretty far into the relationship. "You almost ready? We're gonna be late!" Naturally, he meant they were going to be late to work. The two still worked at the Rock Porium as they finished up school. Vida wanted to become a full time DJ that played at clubs and parties, and so far, her business was off to a nice start. Chip wanted to go into teaching history.

"I'll be out in a minute Chip," she called back. She stared mindlessly at the object in her hands, thinking of how this happened so soon. They weren't ready to have a kid. They weren't even engaged! Sighing, she stood and opened the door, hiding the object in her hands. Chip had moved away from the door and Vida knew he was probably finishing getting ready himself.

Vida quietly walked down the hallway and to her room to get ready. She and Chip were sharing an apartment now, as couples in college would do if they wanted to. Plus, after two years of dating, they felt comfortable to live together. It was a good arrangement and the rent worked for them. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and she crashed into her boyfriend, the object in her hand flying out and into Chip's reach.

**You find your faith  
has been lost and shaken  
you take back  
what's been taken  
get on your knees  
and dig down deep  
you can do what you  
think is impossible**

**Keep on believing  
don't give in  
it'll come and make  
you whole again  
it always will  
it always does  
love  
is unstoppable**

**Love  
it can wear  
the ring of stone  
bring you back  
to being born again  
oh it's a helping hand  
when you need it most  
a lighthouse shining  
on the coast  
that never goes dim**

**When your heart's  
full of doubt  
and you think that  
there's no way out**

"Sorry," Vida mumbled as Chip sat up and rolled off of her. He felt his hand clutch the object she dropped and he frowned as he stood. He helped his girlfriend to her feet before looking at the object that was now in his hands. Vida bit her lip, waiting for his reaction.

"You're…are you…what?" Chip blinked, looking back and forth between Vida and the object in his hands.

Vida spoke quietly, but loud enough for Chip to hear her. "I am. Chip, I'm pregnant."

**You find your faith  
has been lost and shaken  
you take back  
what's been taken  
get on your knees  
and dig down deep  
you can do what you  
think is impossible**

**Keep on believing  
don't give in  
it'll come and make  
you whole again  
it always will  
it always does  
love  
is unstoppable**

**Like a river  
keeps on flowing  
like the  
north wind blowing  
don't it feel good  
knowing**

**You find your faith  
has been lost and shaken  
you take back  
what's been taken  
get on your knees  
and dig down deep  
you can do what you  
think is impossible**

**Keep on believing  
don't give in  
it'll come and make  
you whole again  
it always will  
it always does  
love  
is unstoppable**

Chip looked at his girlfriend, a million thoughts racing through his mind as he tried processing what she just told him. Then, to her surprise, he pulled her into a tight hug, smiling.

* * *

A/N: So this is the end of this chapter. What'd you think? Vida's pregnant, now what'll happen?


	6. Stole My Heart

**Something Like That**

**Chapter 6: Stole My Heart**

_A/N: So now that Vida is pregnant, what'll happen when she finally gives birth? Who will be there to help her through it? What were Chip's exact thoughts? Why is their child's birthday such an important day (other than Vida giving birth)? Well, here's this chapter. I don't know how many more will be in this story, but I'm going to try and do a chapter per year, with little moments. Years that I decide to make them have kids, it's going to be a couple chapters – one for the discovery, one for the birth. _

_Song is "Stole My Heart" by One Direction._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song nor do I own anything that is originally from the shows. Power Rangers are not mine._

* * *

_2009_

A thirty five week pregnant former pink ranger found herself getting up and moving around. Leanne, her doctor, had warned her to take it easy the closer it got to her due date, but Vida refused to sit around today and do nothing. She was meeting with the girls today to celebrate. Her twenty first birthday was today, and she was happy. Chip was already up and at work, she knew. He had left her a note and a stack of pancakes that were still warm, which meant he had left very recently.

After finishing off the pancakes that she added whipped cream and sprinkles to, Vida began to get ready. She was happy that Chip was so understanding about her being pregnant after only two years – now almost three – of dating and while they were in college. He had taken up a couple open shifts at the Rock Porium to help, and when they told his parents, they were also more than happy to help out with anything.

The one thing Vida wished he would've done was propose. She knew it was a bit selfish, but she knew a lot of people who proposed to their girlfriends when they found out they were pregnant. She and Chip were in love, so why was it different? She was a little upset he didn't, but she figured he had a good reason to and she also believed her wanting him to propose had to do with her hormones being messed up.

At eleven in the morning, Vida found herself leaving to meet her family at a restaurant in Blue Bay Harbor that Tori and Leanne had recommended.

* * *

**The light shines  
it's getting hot  
on my shoulder  
I don't mind  
this time it  
doesn't matter  
'cause your friends  
they look good  
and you look better**

**Don't you know  
all night I've been  
waiting for a girl like you  
to come around  
'round, 'round**

**Under the lights tonight  
you turned around  
and you stole my heart  
with just one look  
when I saw your face  
I fell in love  
it took a minute  
girl to  
steal my heart  
tonight  
with just one look  
I waited for a girl like you**

As noon rolled around, Vida found herself sitting at a table in a popular restaurant in Blue Bay Harbor. Tori, Lily, Kira, Ronny, Leanne, and Maddie were all there, celebrating her and Maddie's twenty first birthdays. Drinks had already been ordered, and Vida was upset she couldn't drink yet because of her pregnancy, but she was fine with it.

"I understand you're pregnant," Kira looked at the former pink. "But shouldn't you be watching what you eat?" she asked after they placed their orders.

"This is how I know it's Chip's kid," Vida grinned. "God knows that boy eats the weirdest things."

"Do you know what you're having yet?" Tori wondered, taking a sip of her drink.

Vida shook her head. "We wanted to wait until it was born to find out."

"I'm kind of surprised he hasn't asked you to marry him yet," Lily shrugged. Tori had married Blake not too long after they started dating, and Kira and Conner had gotten married the year before. Leanne married Cam the year Vida was a ranger, and Ronny was currently engaged. Lily, Vida, and Maddie were the only ones still dating, and Vida was the third of the group to have a kid. Tori already had a daughter and Leanne had a son, both now almost two years old.

"He probably doesn't want you to feel like he's only asking because you're having his kid," Maddie pointed out. "You'd rip him limb from limb if he asked you to marry him because of that. He's probably waiting until he's sure you know he's asking because he loves you."

"And on the topic of you being pregnant," Leanne began. "You should…" the red head trailed off noting the look on Vida's face. "What's wrong?"

"I…I think my water just broke."

* * *

**I'm weaker  
my worlds fall  
and they hit the ground  
oh life  
come on head  
don't you fail me now  
I start to say  
I think I love you  
but I make no sound**

**You know  
'cause all my life  
I've been waiting for  
a girl like you  
to come around**

**Under the lights tonight  
you turned around  
and you stole my heart  
with just one look  
when I saw your face  
I fell in love  
it took a minute  
girl to  
steal my heart  
tonight  
with just one look  
I waited for a girl like you**

"Not much longer now," Leanne stated. After realizing Vida was in labor, the girls had gotten her to the nearest hospital. Leanne was a doctor there and she was going to deliver the child. Maddie took the liberty of calling Chip to let him know what was happening. Vida was waiting for him patiently, trying to stay calm.

"Where is he?" she whined. "He needs to be here!"

Just then, Chip walked into the room, out of breath. He stood next to his girlfriend and held her hand, giving her a quick kiss. "There was a lot of traffic on the way. How are you feeling?"

"How do you think I'm feeling?" she snapped. "Sorry."

"It's okay," he shrugged, having gotten used to this.

Leanne turned back to them. "Alright, you ready V?" Slowly, Vida nodded.

**There is no other  
place that I would  
rather be  
than right here  
with you tonight  
as we lay on  
the ground I put  
my arms around you  
and we can stay  
here tonight  
'cause there's so much  
that I wanna say  
I wanna say**

**Under the lights tonight  
you turned around  
and you stole my heart  
with just one look  
when I saw your face  
I fell in love  
it took a minute  
girl to  
steal my heart  
tonight**

**Under the lights tonight  
you turned around  
and you stole my heart  
with just one look  
when I saw your face  
I fell in love  
it took a minute  
girl to  
steal my heart  
tonight**

**With just one look  
I waited for a girl like you  
I waited for a girl like you**

Crying filled the room as Vida finally laid back against the bed. Chip was grinning ear to ear as he saw his child for the first time. He kissed his girlfriend as Leanne cleaned off the screaming baby. Chip helped Vida to sit up so she could hold her child better. Leanne smiled as she brought the baby over in a pink blanket. "Congratulations. It's a girl!"

"She's beautiful," Chip smiled. Vida held her newborn daughter carefully.

"I'll go let the others know," Leanne got up and walked out of the room.

Vida smiled as she kissed her boyfriend again.

**Alice Jennifer Thorn**

**Born May 3, 2009**

* * *

A/N: Well, they finally had their first kid. I know I said that I was having laptop issues, and I still am, but I found a way to use my parent's computer in the meantime. I only have it during the day on weekdays because my brother and parents get it at night, so this is only temporary…hopefully.


	7. Faithfully

**Something Like That**

**Chapter 7: Faithfully**

_A/N: This story is only going to have a dozen chapters. The main reason is because if I go too far, I have a lot of chapters filled with nothingness and I'm not exactly good writing fluffy stuff. However, there will be an epilogue set when their eldest kid (who was born in the previous chapter) has her wedding. Anyway, this is a good chapter, so what'll happen that makes it so good? _

_Song is "Faithfully" by Journey._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show. I do not own the song._

* * *

_2010_

Vida rushed around her and Chip's house decorating for a party. Just a year ago, on the day Vida and her sister turned twenty one, Vida gave birth to Alice. The small child was growing fast and Chip was occupying her for the day, spending some time with his daughter. It warmed Vida's heart to see the kind of father Chip was.

Alice would be turning a year old in a couple days, just how Vida would be turning twenty two. They were celebrating Alice's birthday a couple days early because it was when their family could make it. There were a lot of rangers coming, for which Vida was glad that she and Chip had enough money to buy a house and maintain it as well as their other needs, considering Vida's parents left their entire fortune to split fifty-fifty between their daughters. It was a much larger fortune than the two girls expected.

Vida's career as a DJ was taking off, and Chip was still trying to get his teaching degree. Alice was growing fast. After all, she could laugh, babble trying to make words, and she could walk if someone held her hand. As of this moment, their house was baby proof. Now if only the decorations could be hung up.

**Highway run  
into the midnight sun  
wheels go round and round  
you're on my mind  
restless hearts  
sleep alone tonight  
sending all my love  
along the wire**

**They say that the road  
is no place to start  
a family  
right down the line  
it's been you and me  
and loving a music man  
ain't always what  
it's supposed to be**

**Oh girl  
you stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
faithfully.**

Vida found her boyfriend and daughter in the living room. Chip was smiling as Alice was giggling and playing with some of her toys. Chip was acting like a child and a father at the same time. The former pink ranger found herself smiling at the sight. It wasn't a rare sight to see in the house. Chuckling to herself, she got back to work on setting up for the party.

Chip was glad to be a father and that his daughter would be a year old in just a couple of days. It felt like the year had flown by, and he couldn't believe how fast things were happening.

Now if only he could wait a couple more days before giving Vida her birthday present.

* * *

**Circus life  
under the big top world  
we all need the clowns  
to make us smile  
through space and time  
always another show  
wondering where I am  
lost without you**

**And being apart ain't easy  
on this love affair  
two strangers learn  
to fall in love again  
I get the joy  
of rediscovering you**

**Oh girl  
you stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
faithfully**

A couple nights later, the happy couple found themselves sitting at a nice table in a fancy restaurant. Chip had decided to take Vida here for her birthday. There was that and the fact it would be easier to give her the birthday gift he had planned for her here. He wanted this done right and perfect. Hopefully nothing would go wrong and everything would be normal.

Chip had held off on doing this for a while, but now that they had dating for almost four years, he felt it was time. He was going to do it last year, but he didn't want Vida to feel like he was only doing it because she was having his child. Now, he felt sure that it would work and he was going to do this tonight.

As they waited for desert, Chip took his girlfriend's hand in his and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," Vida smiled.

Chip decided to make his move right there. He pulled out a small velvet box. Vida noticed it as he opened it and slid it toward her. She gasped and covered her mouth with her free hand as she stared at the object in the box.

Chip wanted to get right to the point, knowing there was no need for more words between them than the five he was about to say.

"Vida, will you marry me?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for being cruel and leaving it there. Next up is a surprise, so I won't say much.


	8. Hero

**Something Like That**

**Chapter 8: Hero**

_A/N: So this is a big chapter. What'll happen now? Did Vida say yes? Would I be that cruel and make her say no when I'm a fan of the Chip/Vida pairing? What's going to happen when they have a special day almost a year after the previous chapter? _

_Song is "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias. Dress details I got from looking at dresses online. _

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song nor do I own things originally in power rangers episodes._

* * *

_2011_

Vida smiled as she stood in front of a mirror. Today was a good day and nothing could ruin it. It was her wedding day, and she was happy. Chip had asked her to marry him last year in May, and it was now January. The only one of the girls in the family that wasn't married yet was Lily, but she was next in line. Maddie and Lily were the only two not to have kids yet, but Maddie was already pregnant and a bit far along.

Vida stared at herself in her wedding dress. She didn't want anything too simple, but she didn't want anything too flashy or elegant either. She had settled on an ivory tulle ball gown with an asymmetrical draped skirt and sheer straps. It had an antique jeweled embellished bow. All five of her bridesmaids and her maid of honor were wearing a mulberry one shoulder, asymmetrically draped column dress in matte with a black grosgrain ribbon sash and back-bow detail.

Today was her day, and she couldn't be happier.

"Now before we go," Tori smirked. "There's the tradition we all had to go through."

"Great," Vida groaned.

"Something old, something new," Kira began.

"Something borrowed, and something blue," Leanne finished.

Vida lifted the skirt of her dress a bit. "I've already got the borrowed. These are Maddie's shoes."

"But here's the something blue," Maddie handed her sister a bracelet that had a bluish tint to it. Vida put it on with a smile. Maddie also grabbed a pair of earrings. "These were mom's, so this covers the something old. The something blue is also your something new."

"Thanks sis," Vida hugged her maid of honor.

Lily decided to speak up. "Don't we have a wedding to get to?"

Ronny stood and opened the door and led the bridesmaids out. Vida took one last look in the mirror and followed after them.

* * *

After the wedding ceremony that had gone smoothly, everyone headed to the park in Briarwood where the reception was being held. Toby was in charge of music and he already had songs playing when people got there. Chip's parents were keeping an eye on their granddaughter as the newlyweds danced on the floor and took breaks. Guests were enjoying the buffet and dancing.

Then came the bride and groom dance. Toby switched the songs and made the announcement, and everyone aside from Chip and Vida cleared the floor. They held each other close as they danced slowly to the music playing.

**Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance  
would you run  
and never look back  
would you cry  
if you saw me crying  
and would you save my soul  
tonight**

**Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips  
would you laugh  
oh please tell me this  
now would you die  
for the one you loved  
hold me in your arms  
tonight**

**I can be your hero  
baby  
I can kiss away  
the pain  
I will stand by you  
forever  
you can take  
my breath away**

**Would you swear  
that you'll always  
be mine  
or would you lie  
would you run and hide  
am I in too deep  
have I lost my mind  
I don't care  
you're here tonight**

**I can be your hero  
baby  
I can kiss away  
the pain  
I will stand by you  
forever  
you can take  
my breath away**

**Oh I just want to hold you  
I just want to hold you  
am I in too deep  
have I lost my mind  
I don't care  
you're here  
tonight**

**I can be your hero  
baby  
I can kiss away  
the pain  
I will stand by you  
forever  
you can take  
my breath away**

**I can be your hero  
I can kiss away the pain  
and I will stand by you  
forever  
you can take my breath away  
you can take my breath away**

**I can be  
your hero**

Chip twirled Vida one last time as the song ended and the two kissed. Cheers for the couple emitted around them.

They were finally married.

* * *

A/N: So there's another chapter. I have the rest of this planned out and there's a song I wish I used for this chapter but it didn't fit the mood of it so I'm trying to use it for another chapter. Anyway, I hope you liked this.


	9. Love You Out Loud

**Something Like That**

**Chapter 9: Love You Out Loud**

_A/N: Only three more chapters after this. Anyway, now that Chip and Vida are married, what'll happen when they discover huge news not long after their honeymoon? What is the news they find out? Here's my plan and how far ahead I am in writing my current stories:_

_This one: Three more chapters to go._

_Jungle Sisters: complete as far as writing the chapters._

_Keep Me in Mind: going to be shorter than originally planned, so about halfway done as far as being written._

_Song is "Love You Out Loud" by Rascal Flatts._

**_I understand you have read this chapter already, but I made a mistake in posting. I fixed that mistake so that the chapter numbers match and that means that a new chapter seven is up, so go read that one._**

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the shows._

* * *

_2011_

Vida and Chip found themselves waiting inside the doctor's office about six months after their wedding. Vida hadn't been feeling well for weeks and Chip was concerned. Maddie was watching Alice for the day while Chip took Vida to the doctors. The former pink had no idea what was wrong with her, but she had a good feeling. She only felt this way once before, but she didn't want to bring it up.

Now they were waiting for test results.

**I have always been  
a little shy  
I've always been the  
quiet type till now  
and I never let  
my feelings show  
I never let anybody know  
just how much  
I was so deep in love  
but now that  
you're in my arms**

**I'm gonna stand  
on a rooftop  
climb up a  
mountain top  
baby scream and shout**

**I want to sing it  
on the radio  
show it on a video  
baby leave no doubt  
I want the whole world  
to know  
just what I'm all about  
I love to love you  
out loud**

The doctor came back into the room, test results in hands. She turned to the couple, a smile on her face. She spoke what Vida already knew. "Congratulations. You're pregnant."

Chip grinned wide, beaming with pride that he was going to have another child. Vida leaned up and kissed her husband, happy about this as well. "We're having another baby," he grinned.

"Now if you'll come with me, we can do an ultrasound to check on the baby," the doctor smiled at them.

* * *

**You keep bringing out  
the free in me  
what you do to my heart  
just makes me melt  
and I don't think  
I can resist  
but I've never been  
one to kiss and tell  
a love this true  
can't be subdued  
so I'm gonna let out  
a yell**

**I'm gonna stand  
on a rooftop  
climb up a  
mountain top  
baby scream and shout**

**I want to sing it  
on the radio  
show it on a video  
baby leave no doubt  
I want the whole world  
to know  
just what I'm all about  
I love to love you  
out loud**

**Baby I want the whole  
world to see  
just how good your  
love looks on me**

Vida lay on the chair, Chip standing next to her and holding her hand. The doctor was performing an ultrasound and had informed them that Vida was about eleven weeks along, and she wanted to make sure the child was already growing healthy. After a few minutes, the doctor frowned, causing Vida to become worried. "What's wrong?"

The doctor smiled and shook her head. "It appears you're having twins."

"Twins?" Vida went wide eyed as Chip looked shocked before passing out.

They were having twins.

**I'm gonna stand  
on a rooftop  
climb up a  
mountain top  
baby scream and shout**

**I want to sing it  
on the radio  
show it on a video  
baby leave no doubt  
I want the whole world  
to know  
just what I'm all about  
I love to love you  
out loud**

* * *

A/N: So Vida's pregnant with twins. Next up she gives birth to them. What'll happen then?


	10. A Moment Like This

**Something Like That**

**Chapter 10: A Moment Like This**

_A/N: Well, Vida gives birth to her twins, and well, this is almost over. Only a couple more chapters left and then this story is done. I'd like to thank all readers and reviewers for this. Anyway, what'll happen now? What are Chip and Vida having? Boys, girls, one of each? What'll they name their children?_

_Song is "A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in each show. I don't own the song._

* * *

_2012_

Vida was sitting at home relaxing on the couch, watching her two year old daughter play with her toys. Chip was making lunch in the kitchen. He had recently got his teaching degree and had applied for a few jobs, but nothing had come up yet. Vida was due any day now and all she could do was sit around. Alice was happy about the idea of getting a new brother or sister, or both. She knew her mother was having two kids, so she knew it was possible for one of each.

"Mamma, when they be here?" Alice asked, climbing onto the couch and sitting next to her mother.

Vida smiled at her before feeling a sharp pain and letting out a yell. Chip ran in at the sound of it after shutting off the stove. Vida looked at him. "Get me to the hospital, now!"

**What if I told you  
it was all meant to be  
would you believe me  
would you agree  
it's almost that feeling  
that we've met before  
so tell me that you  
don't think I'm crazy  
when I tell you love  
has come and now**

**A moment like this  
some people wait  
a lifetime  
for a moment like this  
some people search forever  
for that one special kiss**

**Oh I can't believe  
it's happening to me  
some people wait a lifetime  
for a moment like this**

* * *

Vida was rushed into the hospital where they met her doctor, who was ready to help Vida. Chip, reluctantly, stayed behind with Alice, considering they couldn't find anyone to watch her on such short notice. He saw the doctors and nurses roll his wife down the hall. Alice looked up at her father. "Daddy, where are they taking mamma?"

"You're getting a couple new siblings," Chip sat down on a chair, pulling his daughter onto his lap. "They're going to be here soon, and then we can see them and mommy." This seemed to satisfy the two year old as a doctor came out.

The doctor approached Chip. "We had to bring her for an emergency c-section. She and the babies will be just fine."

**Everything changes  
but beauty remains  
something so tender  
I can't explain**

**Well I may be dreaming  
but till I awake  
can we make this  
dream last forever  
and I'll cherish all  
the lose we share**

**A moment like this  
some people wait  
a lifetime  
for a moment like this  
some people search forever  
for that one special kiss**

**Oh I can't believe  
it's happening to me  
some people wait a lifetime  
for a moment like this**

**Could this be  
the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that  
you will catch me  
when I fall  
so let me tell you this  
some people wait a lifetime**

* * *

A while later, Chip carried Alice into the room Vida was set up in. Vida smiled as she looked up at them. Chip noticed the two babies in her arms, one in a pink blanket, one in a blue blanket. He pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat with Alice on his lap. "What are we gonna name them?" he wondered, looking at his wife.

"Arianna, after your mother," Vida suggested. They already named Alice after her mother. "Arianna Susan."

"Then we can name this little guy after our fathers," Chip suggested. "Drew Peter."

"I like that," Vida smiled. Alice looked at her brother and sister, eyes wide.

They were now a family of five.

**A moment like this  
some people wait  
a lifetime  
for a moment like this  
some people search forever  
for that one special kiss**

**Oh I can't believe  
it's happening to me  
some people wait a lifetime  
for a moment like this**

* * *

A/N: Well, one more chapter. I had one with a bit of drama in it, then I realized that it wouldn't fit so well with this story after this chapter. So up next is the final chapter.


	11. Something Like That

**Something Like That**

**Chapter 11: Something Like That**

_A/N: Well, this is the final chapter. This is going to be in Vida and Chip's eldest child's point of view. So Alice is their eldest, and this is her wedding day. This is the reception and she reflects on when she met her husband and how they traveled a lot before they got married. Anyway, this chapter has minimal Chip and Vida, but it does feature a small bit of them at the end. _

_Song is "Something Like That" by Tim McGraw. Italics is flashbacks._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the shows._

* * *

_2032_

I laughed as my new husband spun me around on the dance floor. We were at our wedding reception, and everything was running smoothly. My parents knew this day was going to come, but they didn't think it would come when I was only twenty three. It's a bit young to get married, I know, but my whole family got married at a young age, including my parents.

Mom says I look like my father. Same freckles, same hair, same nose. I have my mother's eyes, and my siblings Arianna and Drew have dad's eyes and mom's looks. I glance quickly over to the table where they're all sitting, Arianna and Drew sitting at the table with their dates. I turned back to my husband and give him a quick kiss before the DJ makes an announcement.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen," he called. "It's time for the bride and groom to have their dance. This is from your parents." He played a song that we knew both mine and Greg's parents chose out.

**It was Labor day weekend  
I was seventeen  
I bought a coke  
and some gasoline  
and I drove out to  
the Country Fair**

**And when I saw her  
for the first time  
she was standing there  
in the ticket line  
and it all started  
right then and there**

**Oh a sailor's sky  
made a perfect sunset  
and that's a day  
I'll never forget**

**I had a barbecue  
stain on my white t-shirt  
she was killing me  
in that mini-skirt  
skipping rocks on the river  
by the railroad tracks  
she had a sun tan line  
and red lipstick  
I worked so hard  
for that first kiss  
a heart don't forget  
something like that**

_Mom and Dad had taken us all out to the carnival. They even let us take a couple friends along. This carnival only came to town every so often and it was fun. I was wearing a tank top and jean shorts when I spotted a blonde haired guy around my age heading our way. Me and my friends were just sitting on a fence post laughing, tossing rocks into the nearby pond._

_He approached us and introduced himself as Gregory Williams. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a stain on it and a pair of jeans and boots. We all had to admit that he was cute. We smiled back and introduced ourselves and we were all talking to him._

_I began to develop a crush._

**It was five years later  
on a south bound plane  
I was headed down  
to New Orleans  
to meet some friends  
of mine for  
the Mardi Gras**

**When I heard a voice  
from the past  
coming from a  
few rows back  
when I looked I  
couldn't believe  
just what I saw**

**She said  
I bet you don't  
remember me  
and I said  
only every other  
memory**

**I had a barbecue  
stain on my white t-shirt  
she was killing me  
in that mini-skirt  
skipping rocks on the river  
by the railroad tracks  
she had a sun tan line  
and red lipstick  
I worked so hard  
for that first kiss  
a heart don't forget  
something like that**

_I was nineteen and mom and dad allowed me and my friends to travel. We were on a plane and we spotted Greg. We had no idea he was going to be headed to the same place we were going, but we remembered him, and he remembered us. He hadn't changed a bit, and I hadn't stopped thinking about him since I met him. _

_We ended up staying at the same hotel too. We didn't realize it until we got there, and we didn't realize his room was across the hall from ours. While on vacation, Greg asked me out, and from there, we ended up forming a long lasting relationship._

_He proposed four years later._

**Like an old photograph  
time can make  
a feeling fade  
but the memory of  
the first love  
never fades away**

**I had a barbecue  
stain on my white t-shirt  
she was killing me  
in that mini-skirt  
skipping rocks on the river  
by the railroad tracks  
she had a sun tan line  
and red lipstick  
I worked so hard  
for that first kiss  
a heart don't forget  
something like that**

* * *

Vida and Chip looked onto the dance floor, spotting their daughter dancing with their son-in-law. They smiled upon seeing their daughter's happiness. They could tell that they were in love. Chip and Vida couldn't help but remember feeling the same way on their wedding night and recalled when they first started their relationship. It wasn't a romantic start, but they were happily married with three kids they had watched grow into beautiful women and man.

As the song ended, everyone in the room clapped.

"They're really happy," Chip commented, wrapping an arm around his wife.

"They deserve something like that," Vida grinned.

* * *

A/N: Well, this story is done. I hope you all enjoyed it and thanks to those who reviewed, followed, favorite, and read this story.


End file.
